


First Time's the Charm

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: Hard fact: making out with Mikleo is the best thing in the world. But maybe, if Mikleo's on board, Sorey would be interested in taking things a bit further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anonymous tumblr prompt, "SorMik awkward first time? Or just awkward make-outs how ever far you're willing to take it."

Back in Elysia, they’d had all the time in the world. And moreover, almost all the privacy they could ask for – whether it was in the seclusion of the ruins, under the dappled light of the forest, or curled under the blankets of their shared home, there was all the cuddling and kissing Sorey could ever need. Sometimes things would…progress from there, and they’d break away from each other, red-faced and panting, averting their eyes from the tents in their trousers. Then Sorey would go for a run, or dunk his head in some cold water – anything to make his blood stop running so hot, and to take his mind off the ache between his legs and the memory of Mikleo’s tousled hair, rumpled clothes, and his sweet, soft mouth against his own.

It wasn’t as though Sorey didn’t want to take it further. But he wanted Mikleo to want it too, and not just give in and tolerate Sorey’s fumbling hands under his clothes out of some misplaced sense of responsibility. Mikleo seemed to always agree that they should stop when things started to heat up, and always left to…take care of himself the way Sorey did, Sorey presumed. But, thinking of Mikleo tending to his own needs solo was a one-way ticket to bonertown, so Sorey usually tried (and failed) to push the thoughts from his mind so his body could calm down and things could go back to normal. Normal for them was exploring ruins, racing through the grassy fields after a sparring session, making dinner together and curling their legs together in their bed and drifting off to sleep.

Things would never be normal again, now. So maybe now, in this tiny, cramped inn bed, pressed against each other and stealing a moment to themselves while their friends explored the town, it was time to see if Mikleo was comfortable taking things a little bit farther.

Sorey kept his hands clamped to Mikleo’s tiny waist like a lifeline, his mind trying to piece out a coherent plan of attack while being distracted by the gentle movement of Mikleo’s lips against his own. Mikleo drew back, and Sorey began to panic, thinking it was already over before he could even broach the subject – but Mikleo just brushed Sorey’s hair from his face, and gently kissed at the tension in his brow.

“Hey. You alright? Want to stop for tonight?”

Sorey shook his head. He swallowed hard, and tried to think of the right words to say. _Your hair is the mist on the plains, your breath is the sweetness in my lungs, your eyes shame the violet of the sunset, please, bring me the ecstasy of your touch._ Sorey had read so many romance novels on their journey as inspiration, but Mikleo always laughed at him when he tried to whisper sweet nothings in his ear under the stars.

_Hey, if you want it as much as I do, maybe we can tear each other’s clothes off and screw each other silly?_

Mikleo was the one who had a way with words. So maybe Sorey would have to get his point across without them.

Sorey dragged Mikleo down into another kiss, his tongue swiping across Mikleo’s lips and pushing inside when they parted in surprise. He clutched Mikleo’s body close, and couldn’t help the groan that rumbled from his chest when he felt Mikleo’s clothed erection rubbing against his own. Mikleo groaned back into his mouth, and they rubbed their cocks together more deliberately. The way Mikleo began to shiver sent sparks up his spine.

“I don’t want to stop,” Sorey managed to get out between kisses. Now that they’d gotten this far, he couldn’t bear to take his mouth away from Mikleo’s to speak. His lips moved against his. “Please. Tell me if it’s okay.”

“Yes, Sorey, yes it’s okay, it’s--”

Whatever Mikleo was about to say was lost with Sorey’s tongue sweeping into his mouth again. Sorey’s brain was moving at the fevered pace of his heart and was flowing like molasses all at once. He’d spent years thinking at length about all the things he’d like to do with Mikleo, and now, with the opportunity at hand and in his arms, he could barely think of anything other than his wet, swollen lips and the hardness grinding against his own.

Sorey rolled on top of Mikleo more properly, trying so hard not to hurt him as their hips rolled together. The sweet little moan Mikleo made as Sorey’s weight pressed on him made Sorey’s vision turn white and his cock throb in his pants.

“Ung!”

_You’re going to crush him._ The thought frantically flitted across Sorey’s mind as his hips ground down on Mikleo’s, over and over. Sorey felt a hand grab his hair and yank back. The loss of contact with Mikleo’s lips was almost physically painful, but the feeling of Mikleo’s hands tangling into and pulling at his hair shot straight into his groin. His hips managed another roll as he tried to keep himself still and allow Mikleo to catch his breath.

“…I’m going to take my clothes off,” Mikleo finally said, voice still a bit breathy. It made the already loaded statement all the more maddening. “You can too. I-if you want to.”

The thought of Mikleo naked underneath him should have vaporized the clothing right off of him. Thankfully, his cloak was already hung up for the night. He managed to fumble the first few buttons on his shirt open, utterly distracted by the sight of Mikleo unfastening his collar, his face and neck and chest flushed red, his eyes deliberately gazing off to the side. More and more fastenings came loose, and then Mikleo was shrugging it off his shoulders – Sorey was so perfectly distracted by the expanse of pale, soft skin that he almost didn’t register Mikleo’s hands going lower to unfasten his pants and pull them over his hips. Sorey’s brain short-circuited as Mikleo kicked them off his legs.

Mikleo laid back on the bed, wearing nothing more than his underwear, and obviously more than a little self-conscious. The back of his hand came up to cover his mouth, and he looked Sorey up and down. Sorey took a moment to register that he had not finished undressing. He grabbed his shirt by the back of the neck and yanked it, undershirt and all, over his head and off. His hands fumbled with his belt, and finally managed to loosen it enough to tug his pants down and over his thighs. The cool air was a blessing on his burning skin.

So, there they were, in bed together, in their underwear, both sporting raging hard-ons. Sorey was almost at a loss at what to do next – other than stare at Mikleo’s perfect chest and slim torso and slender legs some more – but thankfully, Mikleo’s hands went to his shoulders and pulled him back down for more kisses. Their cocks pressed together again, and _god, yes_ , it was almost impossible but it felt even better than it did before. Sorey’s hands went from clutching at the sheets to exploring Mikleo’s soft skin; skimming down his sides and tracing the lines of his hipbones. Mikleo clutched at his shoulders and biceps; breath coming quick and sharp as Sorey’s touch glided across his torso. Sorey always enjoyed a good tickle fight, but the thought of disrupting _this_ with one was the furthest thing from his mind.

Mikleo tugged at his hair again, and could barely focus his eyes on Sorey as he drew back. “I need—I need to take off my underwear, we’re going to make a mess…”

Sorey’s mind went completely blank as he watched Mikleo slide his underwear down his thighs. His cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him, so hard and flushed, and looked like it would fit just perfectly in his hand and in his mouth and in his –

Mikleo grunted with impatience, growing frustrated with Sorey’s stalling, and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Sorey’s underwear and tugged meaningfully. Sorey saw his point, and yanked them down and off. Mikleo’s face softened, and he reached up to brush his fingers against the head of Sorey’s cock gently, almost reverently. Sorey made a truly embarrassing whimper and barely managed to stop from coming right then and there. Mikleo seized him around the shoulders and dragged him down, their hips slotted together again, and Sorey couldn’t think of a single thing that felt this good in his life. His hips rolled and pounded against Mikleo’s, their cocks rubbing and sliding against each other, their kisses devolved into frantic, open-mouthed panting.

He felt Mikleo’s nails dig into his back as Mikleo stiffened, then arched his back as his pretty mouth went slack and open, his eyes going foggy and unfocused. His muscles released in a flurry of shivers, his cum shooting hot onto Sorey’s stomach. Sorey could barely appreciate the sight for more than a millisecond before it pushed him over the edge as well, his release seizing and shaking him by the nape of the neck.

The world came back into focus by way of Mikleo punching him in the shoulder repeatedly.

“—I said get _off_ , you’re sweaty and you need a damn bath.”

Sorey felt compelled to point out that Mikleo was also sweaty and could probably use a bath. He elected to express himself by groaning like a sleepy prickleboar and raining kisses all over Mikleo’s face until he squawked in irritation. Sorey knew that if he provoked Mikleo enough, Mikleo would wind up giving him a bath right then and there, but alas – such a pretty face could not go unkissed, especially after all that. Sorey finished with a nose nuzzle, and drew back to see Mikleo very poorly suppressing a smile.

This could be their new normal. He certainly wouldn’t complain.


End file.
